1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in general, to a belt supporting type reflecting mirror mount, and, more particularly, to a belt supporting type reflecting mirror mount capable of minimizing an amount of deformation of a reflection plane in a reflecting mirror used for a telescope and stably supporting the reflecting mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
Performance of a reflecting mirror is dependent upon the surface precision of a reflection plane (reflecting mirror surface) of the reflecting mirror, because a path difference is not generated when the proportion of light that is reflected from the reflecting mirror is proportional to the surface precision of the reflection plane of the reflecting mirror.
Thus, ultra-precision machining technology is applied to the reflecting mirror in order to enhance the surface precision of the reflection plane. The surface precision of the reflection plane of the reflecting mirror used for the telescope is generally within 20 nm.
To test the reflecting mirror that is precisely machined according to the machining requirements or to actually attach and use the reflecting mirror to a system, a structure should be provided so as to be able to stably support the reflecting mirror and maintain a position where the reflecting mirror is installed without change.
The performance of the reflecting mirror is greatly influenced by the surface precision of the reflection plane as well as by the type of support, the shape, etc. of the structure for supporting the reflecting mirror. In detail, when the reflecting mirror supporting structure is inappropriately designed although the reflection plane is machined with a surface precision within 20 nm, the reflection plane may be deformed by dead weight of the reflecting mirror, so that it is impossible to expect preferable performance of the reflecting mirror.
For this reason, there is a need to develop the reflecting mirror supporting structure capable of supporting the reflecting mirror without having an influence on the reflection plane of the reflecting mirror.
In addition, the reflecting mirror should be installed so as to reflect incident light to be collected on a predetermined spot (focal point). Thus, it is necessary to minutely adjust the installation of the reflecting mirror. As such, there is a need to develop a reflecting mirror support structure which can be swiveled and/or tilted as needed even when the reflecting mirror is stably supported.